kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hatake Arata
'First Name' Arata 'Last Name' Hatake IMVU Username Guest_KakashiHokageLeaf 'Nickname (optional)' only my friends call Arata : Hikaru which means shine or to shine 'Age & Date of Birth' 12 years old, 08/22/89 (Leo) 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Kasaigakurian 'Height' 56 inches (4 feet, 8 inches) (142 cm) 'Weight' 86 pounds (39 kg) 'Blood Type' A 'Occupation' Academy Student 'Scars/Tattoos' Arata was out training with his Grandfather so Arata could easy fit well in his Acadamy, but as they worked Arata made a shot but missed, as he went to get his Kunai back a wolf Hound scartched Arata's eye but no damage was done just a scartch on his right eye, like Kakashi Hatake's right eye scar. Later the wild Hound became a Pet for the Elder and Arata it became tamed just by feeding it and giving it love. 'Affiliation' Kasaigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Arata is the person in the Hatake Clan who is close enought to look and sometimes act like Kakashi Hatake, Arata acts different to other people but it all depends on Arata's mood swings towards them. He takes his missions seriously depending on the ranks: D-Ranks missions, he doesnt mind doing them but he does have a rather unhappy mood doing them (The case of being bored) C-Ranks missions, Arata would give a better Behaviour towards the mission and his friends. B-Ranks missions, Arata would train hard everday on that mission to get stronger just incase, but he would want anyone annoying around him or want his friends in the way A-Ranks missions, Arata wouldnt be able to do until stronger. S-Ranks missions, Arata wouldnt be able to do until stronger . Arata like to go out into battles, but he would rather fight alone, Arata doesnt like fighting in a team at times just incase the person gets in the way or they might get hurt (Doesnt want to lose a best friend). His attitude towars his friends is slightly different towards other people. his friends, he would joke around and talk normally towards them or just be on his own, To his Sensei he would treat them like a Mother/Father and give them small like treats/gifts for being there for him and helping him grow up the right way. Arata loves to be on his own at times just to get away from the annoying or to much talkative and just think about new fighting style or just normal things like "what to do today". Arata doesnt like traviling to far Villagers or to lands, the last place you would find Arata to be would be the Hidden Rain Village where his Father lives (he would try to miss going to such a place). He acts also differently to Yuuki and Kuzami, with Yuuki he would treat her like a adorable little sister but with Kuzami, Arata would treat him like a bestfriend/brother/rival, Although Arata sometimes hates him for wanting to do silly little challenges when Arata just wants to be alone, he would do them but wounder off later. Arata likes to wounder off and go sight seeing or just do some of his hobbies like reading or just walking around thinking of different things, but mostly he would be out in the dark (only if he cant sleep). Arata loves his food but he doesnt like little things like nuts or some raw fish. He wears a mask also like Kakashi Hatake but its more like a scarf/mask which he can hide his face and be hard to see in the dark. 'Nindo (optional)' "Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?" "A chicken always runs with two legs" 'Bloodline/Clan' Hatake Clan Family Mother (Momo) lived in the Hidden Leaf Village, she meet the Father (Kitsune) on a Mission to the Hidden Rain Village, they got together living with each other in the Leaf Village for 5 Years, Mother died at giving birth to Arata, After 2 years with just Arata and his father, he left Arata to some elders and left the village back to him home Land and never to be seen again. 'Ninja Class' Academy Student 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' Water 'Weapon of choice' (None) 'Strengths' *Ninjutsu - Exceptional *Hand Seals - Superior 'Weaknesses' *Strength - Terrible *Stamina - Inferior 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) ---- 'Allies'/'Enemies' Eternal Rival: Toyotomi Kuzami who is a pain in the backside for Hatake Arata, But most of the time they are best friends but mostly act like Brothers 'Background Information' Arata is currently living with two elders (GrandParents) they took care of Arata while he was 2 years of age. His Mother died at child birth and his Father left him at the age of 2, Momo (Mother) was a carring lady and she worked at the Leaf Village's Hospitle while Kitsune (Father) worked with both the Leaf and Rain Village's as a messager. Once Arata was born Kitsune (Father) lost all hope after his wife died and throught he could look after Arata on his own, So he put Arata on the bed of his wife's Parents (Arata's Grandparents) and set off in midnight back to him home land the Hidden Rain Villag. After growing up Thinking his Father didnt love him and that his Grandparents where the best people there, Arata grow up into a fine boy who was caring and kind. Arata never really have that many friend, infact he didnt have any at all, Arata kept him self to himself. All he would do is train his shurikun and kunai throwing skills with his GrandFather than later that dad he would help his GrandMother with the gardening and Baking, in Arata's spare time he would play with the Tamed Hound which is known to be "Nibi" or just walk around the Village on his own looking at different things going on or watch some ninja's in the training grounds and try to copy what they did, Arata would learn anythink just to be super cool at the Academy. 2 Years past as he entered the Academy for his first time doing the best he can he only made a few friends but than made alot more once the day came and he was put into his team. Arata was put into a Team with Inukuka Yuuki and Toyoyomi Kuzami and his first sensei named: Chiyoko Sensei 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Pyro Uchiha Category:Kasaigakure Category:Approved